


Reverse Psychology of another kind

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Diapers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feeding Bottles/Gags, Feeding Tubes, Forced infantilism, Gags, Infantilism, M/M, Mother Bedelia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Psychotropic Drugs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vunerable Hannibal, pacifier gags, spoon feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt:</p><p>This is non-consensual, based on a prompt of a reverse of another fic where Hannibal did a similar scenario to Will Graham.<br/>This is what would happen if the tables turned, rest assured there will be more thrashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt, something that has been circulating within my mind for ages and I finally set up an account to actually share it after seeing this on Tumblr.

Hannibal Lecter was a man of wealth and taste, standards were set high and even more so for his dinning room table.

 

Bedelia Du Maureir however, was not about to become dinner. Not matter what Hannibal tried and hat he gave her, she was smart enough to always have a foot on the ground for balance, and when she knew the cannibal had made plans of his own to eat her. She decided something would need to be done.

 

Knowing where the former surgeon kept his drugs, the ones he had injected her with on a frequent basis to assist in her ‘transformation’. She took a vil, knowing it was the sedative used to knock her out when he had to go for long periods of time originally. But she would not leave him now, she saw what Hannibal was, that he was not safe to be left in the world.

 

Part of her pitied him and wondered what would have happened if maybe his parents had survived. If he forgot the memories of eating his sister and their tragic deaths.

 

There would always be a part of the man that would be dark. A twisted creature that sought cruelty to feel it’s own pleasure, but she knew he was capable of much more.

 

Slipping the sedative into the wine as she poured herself a separate glass and waited for her ‘husband’ to return home for dinner. Considering he was bringing the meat tonight.

 

 

Watching as he entered the house and deposited the parcel on the bench, she did not move closer as he picked out a knife and undid the string that concealed his latest kill.

 

Only moving closer when she saw him take the wine glass from the cabinet and pour himself a generous amount. A strained smile as she looked at the meat.

 

“How was your day?” Hannibal asked casually as she neared, setting her own glass on the bench as she turned her gaze from the hand that laid upon the counter now.

 

“Not as prosperous as yours I see.” She replied, it was strained, but when had she not been since living with Lecter?

 

The man that never called her by her first name for months and was then suddenly ‘Lydia Fell’ married to a successful author. Taking a gulp of the wine as she shuddered, pushing the memory down as she heard a tut from Hannibal.

 

“It should be savoured.” Hannibal spoke as he took his own, taking a sip as he swirled it on his palette and swallowed. Pausing as he clicked his tongue and looked at the glass and then to Bedelia, head tilted.

 

“What did you add?” He asked curiously, a glint in his eye as he set the glass down gently and moved forward, slowly towards her as she stepped back.

 

“Something that should help you relax.” Was the honest reply.

 

“I’m impressed, I would not have counted on you to act so boldly as to run.” Hannibal replied as he moved closer, though his movements were not as fluid as usual.

 

“When did I mention running to be part of my plan?”

 

“Is this still a professional curiosity?” Hannibal said, stopping near the table in the small living room as he pulled out the chair and sat. Aware he was losing a battle, but struggling to remain conscious for as long as possible.

 

“There has always been a interesting dynamic between us. Something I believe I can help you to explore more, to help you overcome what happened to you.” Bedelia said, relaxing for the firs time in months now as she watched her patient, fellow colleague’s eyes starting to droop.

 

Taking a tentative step forward as a hand reached out to caress Lecter’s cheek, nothing sexual. More maternal as it brushed up and rested against his forehead. She jolted though when the man snapped and his own hand flying up to catch her wrist as he looked at her, eyes dangerous.

 

“As I have stated before, I happened, what ever you are planning Bedelia. You have my word, when I wake, I will find you and kill you.”

 

The words are becoming slurred and she watches eyes starting to roll up, as the grip loosens, she leans forward to whisper in his ear.

 

“Hush little one. Mommy is going to make everything better.” She says, affectionately as a hand combs through his hair and he slumps.

 

 

Lecter is not a slender man, while there may not be much fat upon him, there is muscle. Dense compact muscle that adds more weight to his frame as she drags him into the room and sets him up on the bed. Knowing he will wake soon, it does make her strip him faster and re-dress him. He is in for quite the surprise when he wakes soon.

 

Head phones go on first and then the blind fold, hands are next put into leather mitts as they are handcuffed to the bed along with his feet. A six point restraint is placed on, preventing much movement, but the man is a cannibal and getting to close could prove fatal.

 

Next is his ankles after she makes sure that his top half is secure, taping them down and buckling them firmly. Knowing that many prisons and hospitals have banned this method of restraint, but until she has let the cocktail of drugs do their work to him, she will leave him like so.

 

The head phones, blindfold and mittens block stimulus, unless she provides. A connection allows hi to hear her, or what she will play to him to break him. It almost brings a tear to her eye to do it, but then she is reminded again of who she is dealing with and why he can not be trusted.

 

Once it is done, she sits in the corner of the room reading until he wakes. Sipping a fresh bottle of something pink she found, not caring for the label for once.

 

How the tables have turned.

 

 

It is instant when he wakes, eyes opening as they flutter and try to adjust, but there is no light to adjust to.

 

“Your awake.”

 

Bedelia’s voice says in his ear, but she is too close. His body tenses as he realises what she has done.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Hannibal speaks, a smile on his lips as he moves his head into a more comfortable position which is not achieved, nor likely to be.

 

“I know how you like games Hannibal.” Bedelia says and Hannibal still’s, it has been so long since she has uttered his true name. “ But this is one you have no control over. Best to let it happen. Now, go to sleep. You have a rough few days ahead of you, I’ll be sure to wake you soon for you dinner. Goodnight baby boy.”

 

Her voice is gone, but he says nothing. Resting against what he assumes is a pillow as he relaxes his body. Refusing to acknowledge what she has done. He believes she will tire of this game, after a few hours when he does not give.

 

He will talk to her and convince her to let him go, he has always had a way with words.


	2. Chapter 2

His mind palace is vast, turning into it as he waits for Bedelia to be done and tire of the game. He walks the halls, unsure of how much time has passed. When the floral scent wafts through however, he pauses, knowing it is Bedelia’s perfume. The one she used to wear before she changed when joining him in Florence. It seems his tactics of manipulating her have not gone as he planned.

 

Feeling a hand move through his hair, then running down over his face where it pauses on his nose and squeezes it shut.

 

He clenches his teeth as he takes in a breath, feeling a shift in weight on the bed he lays upon, feeling the press of warm flesh against each side of his face. Squeezing to make him open his jaw, forcefully so.

 

It takes a while before it is pried open, something shoved in that rests on his tongue and prevents him from talking. It is large, silicon as he feels the smoothness of it when he moves his tongue against it. Trying to swallow as it makes him dribble slightly.

 

It is then strapped to his head, Bedelia working her hands under him as she moves it around, then the blindfold and the headphones are removed.

 

Blinking as he adjusts to the light and watches her stand from the bed, the smirk on her face as she straightens her skirt and looks down on him.

 

“Your words are like poison Hannibal and I will not risk it.” She says calmly as she turns and moves in the room. “Nor being bitten, it would be unwise to bite the hand that feeds you.”

 

It is his own room, but she has opened the curtains, daylight pours through. It can’t have been too long then since the night before.

 

It is the unfortunate thing about his memory palace, time slows down. What may be hours in reality can sometimes be many or days in his palace as he walks the halls. From room to room to entertain himself.

 

He can’t see much in front of him, more looking up. Head strapped down, but he see’s when Bedelia returns and feels the cloth run over his body. Pausing near his groin as she lifts it and wipes.

 

“You are not the only one who can engage in unorthodox practises Hannibal. I have an inkling of what you did to Will Graham, I imagine it would be similar to what you have been doing to me here.”

 

He tenses and then instantly relaxes when he feels the finger moving over the slit of his cock. A cold gel being applied, he knows what is going to happen.

 

Eyes close as he waits for the catheter to be inserted, but there is a gentle slap against his face bringing him back, making him look at Bedelia. Eyes narrow to show his displeasure as she smiles at him.

 

“Letting you have even the most basic of privileges would provide an opportunity for you to escape. Something I will not allow to happen. This, is only temporary.” She speaks as the tube slides into his urethra.

 

It is not pleasant, despite the gel coating it, lubricant to help ease it. It is slightly painful but he says and does nothing.

 

Bedelia is not a sadist, nor a masochist. But there is something that sparkles in her eye with having him tied down. He is not sure what, but he knows there will be more to come.

 

Once she finishes, she stands and moves again. Not being able to see her he pulls against the restraints slightly. Feeling the mitts over his hands. He is glad to be able to move his feet, even if it is only and inch each way.

 

When she reappears, she has his leather pouch. The one he had hidden that has his psychotropic compounds. The one’s he uses to achieve his results, to bend the minds of others. There is also another vial in her hand, something that is not his. A clear fluid.

 

Silent as he watches her take a needle and syringe, emptying the contents of the small vial into the syringe and flick out the air. Lowering herself near him as she rubs his arm, smelling the alcohol from the wipe before she pricks his arm, moving slightly, he then understands it is an into venus injection.

 

Breath calm and measured as he waits for it to act, not feeling much to start until a slow numbing sensation comes over his body. A paralytic agent, at least she was smart enough to immobilise him.

 

“That should hold you for a while.”

 

He doesn’t get a say, looking up at her with cold eyes. She laughs and smiles at him as she leans over and runs her fingers through his hair.

 

“Don’t fret little one. I’m going to make you feel so much better soon. You won’t remember much, you will be happier, eventually.”

 

Continuing to stare, letting his eyes bore into her, but she is not afraid of him, she looks more amused by his antics.

 

As she turns to leave, he can hear something being wheeled in and soon he see’s the IV stand come to rest with Bedelia setting up the bags of saline solution. Eyes follow as she injects something into it and then hooks it up to the needle in his arm.

 

She then simply sits on the bed and watches, less than a minute his eyes become heavy. He lets out a long breath to show his displeasure she stands again but then bring his leather pouch, pulling out vials. Breaking them open, filling a syringe with a few mls at least, Hannibal knows they are only supposed to give 1-2ml per session. Bedelia seems intent upon giving him double.

 

It is when the metronome is set to the side of the bed and he hears the tick that he actually begins to feel unease. Bedelia wants to bend and shape his mind as he did to hers, and from the way she has been acting, part of him registers what she wants to do, take him back to where it began. To Mischa.

 

Unable to do or say anything as he watches a generous amount of his own drugs being pushed into his system, the effects almost instantaneous as his vision sways slightly.

 

Bedelia leaning over him as she sit upon the bed again, he can feel her removing some restraints then the gag, before she sits him up.

 

But he can’t move. Once he is in a sitting position, one hand free. She has it held in her own, measuring his pulse as she looks concerned at him.

 

It takes a bit, but he manages to speak. “There is a reason they have recommended guidelines for dosages.” He says, accent heavy.

 

He is licking his lips and moving his tongue when she speaks. “Tell me what happened to your sister Hannibal.”

 

He freezes, normally he responds better to it, but with what she has given him images come forward. Memories that were stored in a basement vault of his mind palace are opened and flood his brain.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut to avoid asking questions, he feels his head roll to the side. Another slap against his face makes him open his eyes and his vision is blurred. Feeling a wetness run down his cheek he then understand it is his own tears.

 

Bedelia gently wipes them from his eyes as she lifts his head, forcing eye contact as she speaks again.

 

“What was her name Hannibal?”

 

“…Mischa.” He rasps, unable to not say it. A question he can’t avoid.

 

Bedelia looks pleased as she runs her fingers through his hair, pulling him to her chest, he can hear her heartbeat and feel her breathing as she strokes him and continues talking.

 

“Tell me what happened.”

 

“No.” He speaks, fighting to retain something. He knows the drugs she has given, they are making him want to speak, so he answers honestly. Part of him wants to keep talking and he wonders if she added something else he does not know yet.

 

“Hannibal, tell me what happened to Mischa.”

 

He wants to shake his head, to deny her, biting his tongue, feeling an overwhelming urge to speak as the memories scream at him. But he can’t do it, he needs to maintain control.

 

Bedelia moves him back to lay on the bed, he has better view on the room than when he did before. However, he is not pleased to see her taking out the syringe and another vial.

 

As she stands and fills it, his visions sways as he see’s the man that killed Mischa before him again. Smiling obscenely as he lowers himself to look into his face.

 

_“Come now boy, sing for your sister.”_

 

A song plays, whispered and yelled at the same time in his ear, chanting as it echos around him and the screaming accompanying it. He doesn’t realise he is the one screaming until Bedelia’s face is there instead.

 

“What do you see Hannibal?”

 

“No, please, not Mischa. Keep them away from Mischa.” He begs, his voice broken and a sob at the end as he pleads with her again.

 

“What are they doing to Mischa.”

 

_“…They want to...Eat her.”_


	3. Chapter 3

Bedelia smiles as he hears the pained voice coming from the man, working hard to not give thoughts and feelings away. He does it admirably, but she has given him enough that it makes him falter.

 

It gives her ideas now on how t make him regress to that time, also conforming some of her earlier theories. She wonders what the young Hannibal was like when he was a child, they never explored it within the confines of therapy. Now she had ample time. Devising a way to draw him into his child hood and lock him into the mindset using his own drugs against him.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

He is not sure when he had lost consciousness, waking to the blindfold and head phones pressed against his ears.

 

An attempt to move his body proves futile, so he wonders through his own mind. Back to his visit at a market stall he had visited earlier in the year, it is not as crowded as it was on that day as he walks and pauses at the carts that litter the small street.

 

The smell of garlic, rosemary and thyme hang in the air as he smiles and moves forward, approaching a fountain. The sound of running water is soothing, considering he has not yet chosen a piece to accompany this moment.

 

It’s when he hears a child’s laugh, making him tense. Swallowing as he moves forward, entering into an art gallery he had visited in Baltimore and listening to the sound of Beethoven being played loudly. Humming himself to drown out any other noise.

 

Still, he pauses in his movements when he hears the laugh again. Standing still, the music has stopped playing now, just silence. Readying himself as he turns.

 

Looking down the empty path he has just walked, there is nothing and no one there behind him. Making him relax as he turns to go on his way.

 

What he see’s though makes him recoil, taking a step back.

 

“ _Annibal!!”_

Mischa is screaming at him, eyes wide in fear as her hand is held out, Hannibal wants to take it, but he is still walking back slowly away from her. He had locked this memory up long ago.

 

He wants to turn and run, but the sharp pain of a needle in his arm makes him psychically scream out. He wants to thrash, he tries but his body is still immobile.

 

It’s the drugs in his system, he knows this, but he does not want to be here. Then, light comes through and he hears his own pained sounds of anguish.

 

“Easy sweet heart.” Bedelia soothes.

 

A hand combing through his hair, and he shuts his eyes tight now. A string of No’s being chanted from his own mouth as he feels the effects of the drugs again.

 

Opening his eyes as he looks at Bedelia again, biting down on his tongue, he can’t do this, not now.  He wants to plead, but he is better than that. Instead, he holds her gaze and uses it to focus on the present and forgets the sweet murmurs she tries to soothe him with.

 

He has already said to much the last time, but his world spins and he fears the losing battle. Yet he has beaten it once before in his youth, surely he can win again.

 

“Tell me what you saw sweet heart. Tell mommy what was wrong.”

 

Hannibal wants to laugh, but he feels a tear roll down his cheek at the memory of Mischa. Her hand still outstretched in his mind. Remaining with his eyes open, looking up at the ceiling now. He shakes his head, barely, but enough to watch the frown appear on the blonde’s face.

 

“What happened to Mischa Hannibal?”

 

It is struggle, fighting against himself to close is eyes and retreat and looking into Bedelia’s face when she is trying to destroy him and make him lose himself within the confines of his own mind. And she has hit the perfect target to do so with.

 

“No.”

 

“Tell me what happened Hannibal.” Bedelia intones again, voice losing the patience she had shown the first time. “Tell me or mummy will give you something to help.”

 

“ _No._ ”

 

It is forced, eyes shutting briefly as he see’s Mischa their again, a pained sound escaping his lips. Opening the eyes to the syringe and Bedelia pumping him with drugs again.

 

It takes a good two minutes before he starts to let the tears falls as the events play out again. Bedelia wiping them away as she coo’s praise to him.

 

“Did you eat Mischa Hannibal?”

 

“ _I didn’t know_.”

 

Lips sealing shut as soon as it is spoken and closing his eyes, he is in that cabin now. Breath becoming rapid as he hers the singing from the men again and he watches helplessly as they take his sister away, watching as she turns to scream his name and he blinks at her.

 

But in reality he is screaming, if Bedelia had not given him the paralytic agent he would be withering madly on the bed. She tries to soothe him, sweet words that are not getting through to the man.

 

This is not how she pictured it going down, perhaps hypnosis would have been better, but with Hannibal he probably would have tricked her. No, it had to be this way. She just needs to break him now.

 

Grabbing his face in between her hands as she shakes him, trying to get him to listen to her, she thinks it works as he stills, but his eyes are distant and glassy.

 

“What did your sister taste like Hannibal?”

 

Only a whimper in response, she needs to push further.

 

“Did you hear the blade, or was she bludgeoned. Did they tenderise her meat.”

 

A keening noise emits as his eyes roll back and she knows it from the drugs, but she slaps him before she loses him and he quiets and stills.

 

“Bl-blade, I didn’t _know…_ ”

 

“How did you sister taste Hannibal.”

 

“… No.”

 

“How did your sister taste Hannibal!”

 

She shakes him again, making him emit a sound of what she assumes is protest. His eyes move from her and she slaps him. Making him look at her.

 

“We were starving.” Hannibal replies, his voice sounds so much smaller than normal and Bedelia understands now he is trapped within that moment.

 

“Did you lick the spoon clean, did you enjoy every last bite of her flesh. Chewing it between your teeth.”

 

“No.” Hannibal repeats the word several times, his voice not the one Bedelia is so used to hearing.

 

“Tell me Hannibal, did you enjoy eating Mischa!”

 

“… **_Yes_**. ** _”_**

****

Letting him go as she watches him gaze out. “Yes.” Repeated as he stills and she smiles triumphantly knowing she has broken the man. It has taken a week of carefully planned sessions, knocking him out inbetween them, then playing the child’s screaming had really been one of her finer moments.

 

She steps out of the room into the kitchen as she pours herself a glass of wine, drinking it before returning to the room as she undoes his restraints.

 

Putting him into a sitting position as she then sits on the bed, pulling him close as she feels him whimper against her chest.   


“Hush little one, everything is going to be okay now. Mommy is here.”

 

He quiets slightly, but the name “Mischa” is whispered and she feels the tears that fall again.

 

It is going to take a bit to make him forget that, but now she has something to mould with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it has taken a while, yet here I am with the next chapter.
> 
> Please note this is where the infatilism and subsequent objects associated with that come into effect. I will also try and introduce Will into the story in the next chapter!

What Bedelia notices first over the next few hours that she watches the man now, is how withdrawn and quiet he is. His eyes are distant, but not that he is walking through what is known as his memory palace.

 

No, for the first time this looks like fear that has etched on to his face. In his eyes as occasionally a lone tears roll down his cheek before he wipes it away.

 

“Come little one, mommy will make you something to eat.”

 

Taking his hand as she pulls him up, they silently make their way out to the kitchen where she sits him at the table. Leaving him for a moment while she brings the dishes over, a simple soup.

 

Part of her knows it is not the best dish to serve, but, she needs to assess how far he has regressed. It is difficult when Hannibal has become mute.

 

Setting the dish in front of him, she puts her own opposite him as she eats. Watching him for a moment as he does not move, only stares at it.

 

“Hannibal, eat your soup.”

 

There is only a shake of his head, he does not even lift his gaze to meet her eye.

 

“Hannibal-”

 

“No.” He whispers.

 

“What did you say, mommy can’t hear you when you-“

 

“NO!” He yells, hands coming up as he pushes the bowl off the table and it falls to the floor shattering.

 

“Hannibal!” Bedelia scolds, standing up to move, but the boy is out of his seat already moving away into the corner where he crumples. Curling in on himself as he wraps arms around his knees and rocks.

 

She gives a heavy sigh, coming over to stand next to him. “Does it remind you of what happened?” She encourages gently.

 

Hannibal simply nods, tears in his eyes that are unshed as he brings his hands up to over his ears. “Make them stop singing… _Please._ ”

 

She knows then, that he needs to go back further, the damage that has been inflicted upon him in his youth is so severe. She leaves him for just a moment, heading back into the kitchen as she prepares the next step.

 

Coming back, she takes Hannibal’s hand and guides him over to the couch, letting him sit on her lap as she pulls him into her chest and rocks him.

 

“Drink this sweetie, it will help.”

 

Bringing the nipple of the bottle to his mouth as she tries to push it in, he resists before lifting his arms.

 

“I’m not a baby.”

 

“Mommy knows your not, but you need to drink this. If you don’t would you prefer that I spanked you for breaking the bowl?”

 

He shakes his head and Bedelia smiles, bringing the bottle back and watching him take to it gently. Sucking awkwardly until he settles on a rhythm, Bedelia running her fingers gently through his hair as she watches.

 

It’s not long before the sedatives take effect, his eye lids drooping and a yawn as she sets the empty bottle away and lifts him. Pulling him close to her chest as she pats him gently and rubs his back.

 

“Big burp for mommy.” She coo’s to him.

 

“No-not a baby.” Hannibal grumbles sleepily, head resting on her shoulder.

 

“Oh but you’re my baby boy.” She says sweetly, extracting herself as she lays him down on the couch and sets a blanket over him.

 

The pout he gives her makes her smile widely, standing as she leaves him there. He is already half out of it and they drugs have a twenty-four hour effect.

 

It is plenty of time for her to create the perfect childhood for him, then let him grow up again. Maybe…

 

+

 

By the time it comes to dinner, Bedelia has fed him another two bottles and left him to sit in the living room watching the TV. Set on a documentary channel as she watches him from the distance.

 

There has already been a discussion about calling her mommy, and that if he misbehaves she will punish him. Hannibal simply nodded, arms crossed over his chest as Bedelia tussled his hair.

 

Dinner is more simple, meat balls and vegetables. If the old Hannibal had of seen this gracing his table he would have had a fit, yet however as she gets the boy to sit, he doesn’t do much better.

 

“What is it?” He asks in a low voice, lifting a fork as he stoops over the plate and pushes some of his dinner around.

 

“It is dinner, and we eat it.”

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“Hannibal, you will eat your dinner. A few bites are acceptable.”

 

For a moment it looks like he will flat out right refuse again, but he lifts the fork to his mouth with some of the corn and gently nibbles on it.

 

“I’ve finished, may I be excused?”

 

“A few more bites and you will be allowed to leave the table.” She says, noting his use of manners and how it must have been ingrained into him from a young age.

 

“No.”

 

“Hannibal…”

 

“No!”

 

“You will sit here and eat your dinner like a good boy!”

 

“NO!” He says, standing up as the table shakes.

 

“Right.” Bedelia stands, making her way over quickly as Hannibal watches, sitting on his chair he looks confused for a moment until she pulls him over his lap.

 

“This will teach you to disobey mommy.” She states as she undoes his pants and pulls them down at the front, exposing his bum as she begin to swat him hard and fast.

 

“No! Bedelia no!”

 

“What did I say you were to call me!”

 

“Mommy! Please stop, mommy! I promise I’ll be good!”

 

“Well it seems like you are being very naughty!” She admonishes as she lays a nasty slap down onto his bright red rear.

 

Hannibal kicking out as he cries before it turns into a sniffling sob. Bedelia stops then as she lets him stand and do up his pants.

 

“It seems like someone needs to learn who is in charge around here. Sit.” She states, patting her lap as Hannibal does.

 

She loads the fork and brings it to his mouth to eat, but he doesn’t open.

 

“Open up for mommy sweetie.”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“Come on, or mommy will have to punish you again.”

 

It gets his attention as he opens and she slides the fork in, watching him chew and swallow as she repeats it. On the third time however he doesn’t open again and turns away, trying to escape, but the arm around his waist keeps him there.

 

“Are you going to finish your dinner?”

 

“No.” Hannibal says quietly, not looking at the woman.

 

“Well it seems I have a fussy baby on my hands then.”

 

“I’m not a baby.”

 

“Oh but you are acting like a baby, so perhaps I should treat you like one. Come on.”

 

Standing after she has pushed Hannibal off her lap, she has to practically try and drag him to his room. But she gives up and leaves him in the living room as she gets the pacifier gag and mittens along with the other supplies.

 

Coming back as she finds Hannibal sitting there and pouting again, at least the drugs have made him weaker or she knows he could fight her and win. But he doesn’t have the great control over his body or the energy it seems.

 

Starting with the mittens as she puts them on, despite his protests as he wriggles and continues saying no while she ignores him. She slips the pacifier gag into his mouth next so he can’t speak anymore. The look she gets makes her chuckle.

 

Then she makes him lay down as she starts to strip him.

 

“If you are going to act like a little baby I will treat you like a baby, perhaps a week in diapers and bottles will teach you to behave better with mommy.”

 

But it is the next step she needed she knows, to make him regress further. He fights though as she removes his pants, causing her to stop and get a spreader bar for his legs so she would not be kicked.

 

Once it is attached to each leg and she hoists him up, wiping his most intimate parts with a baby wipe as she coo’s softly too him.

 

“Who’s my sweet little baby boy, were going to be a good boy for mommy now aren’t we?”

 

A sprinkle of powder before she slides the thick padded diaper under him and does it up. A second one then as well to keep his legs wide apart and make him feel vulnerable, and by the time it is over, there are tears in his eyes.

 

Leaving hi like that on the floor as she moves to the kitchen and prepares a night time bottle along with the muscle relaxants, diuretics and laxatives. All carefully measured, she wants him to lose control slowly, to know that his body is hers and that she can do what she wants with it while also giving him the loving care it seems he has not had.

 

She comes back, clicking the bottle onto him as he fights weakly. But he can’t help but to drink the milk and shiver as she sings rock a bye baby to him gently while rocking him.

 

When it is finished she undoes the spreader bar, wrapping him into a blanket as she swaddles him for the night. Planning to leave him for a few hours until he begs for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you are interested in seeing some Daddy!Will or Little!Will and Little!Hannibal interaction!


	5. Chapter 5

Bedelia wakes early in the morning as she comes out, finding Hannibal still swaddled and sleeping peacefully. Leaning over him as she strokes his hair and takes off the gag, satisfied with the results of the drugs. Also taking the swaddling blanket away and turning the TV onto a children program before she goes and makes breakfast for herself.

 

Once she finishes she prepares the bottle, coming out as she finds her boy stirring and looking up at her with unfocused eyes.

 

“Mommy’s here sweetie.” She coo’s as she sits next to him and lifts him, stroking a finger across his cheek as he fights the effects of the sedative from earlier. Barely registering in what was happening, she admired the human side that Hannibal rarely showed.

 

Finally bringing the nipple to his lips as he started a gentle sucking, watching as it slowly disappeared before she lifted him and burped him. Letting him lean against her for a little while as she hummed and stroked his back.

 

“Why?” Hannibal asked, voice heavily accented.

 

“Hush baby boy... Don’t you worry about a thing, mommy’s got you.” Bedelia soothed as she let him rest and them put the pacifier back in his mouth before he can talk again.

 

“Now, does somebody need a change?” She asked, letting him lay back down. Watching as he shook his head at her, she gave him a small frown before she stood.

 

“Okay baby boy, you let mommy know when you do… Then we’ll get you all nice and clean.” Tickling him on the sides as he squirmed helplessly, limbs flailing from the drugs.

 

She sat down again as she started to read, quietly keeping an eye on the time and occasionally looked over at Hannibal. Watching him try to stand at first then give up and crawl was a victory in itself.

 

As the hours passed, she saw the defeat gathering in his face and his eyes that started to grow wider, until just after lunch they had started to water slightly.

 

Only a single tear rolled down his cheek, she walked over. Kneeling next to him as she wiped his hair back, waiting for him to come to her and ask was the biggest victory. And she would wait for that moment.

 

“Do you need a change sweetie?”

 

She knows he does, she can smell it. But he simply shakes his head at her, crawling away as he sits near the couch and curls up. Bedelia smiles as she watches him retreat in further, regressing more. Even the unconscious body rocking that he starts to do and sucking on the pacifier for comfort.

 

She stands then and makes her own lunch, then another bottle for him as she does the same as before. Taking him into her arms as she strokes his cheek, then attaches the bottle to the gag.

 

“Come on, drink up for mommy… Who’s my sweet baby boy.”

 

In the end her hand rests under his chin, poking him to make him swallow. His eyes screwed shut as she smiles and coo’s at him more, it won’t take long for this to break.

 

Once it is done, she sits him up on the couch with him in her lap as she gently rocks him. Wiping the tears that are running down his face as he silently deliberates what to do.

 

It is when his gaze focuses on her, a plea in his eyes as she smiles. “Do you want mommy to change you?”

 

He nods and pushes himself in to her chest as his body trembles. Patting and rocking him as she waits for it to stop, when it does she can tell he is confused.

 

“Crawl into your room and we’ll get you up on the bed and changed.”

 

Standing as she leaves him there, then he follows. Looking back as she watches Hannibal, the Chesapeake ripper, il mostro and a cannibal serial killer crawl across to her and then lift himself onto the bed.

 

It is a sweet moment of victory as she watches Hannibal cry and not able to escape the moment, falling deeper into the regression. By the time has is finally clean he clings to her, so needy as he sobs. She pats him on the back and knows he will not be the same man again.

 

~*~

 

It has been a tough week, but when Bedelia can finally remove the pacifier gag by the 3rd day. Hannibal doesn’t speak, not even mommy. He is completely mute apart from a few cries at night from nightmares that have started, Mischa’s name called during them and she imagines it must be the memories that refuse to leave him.

 

She is there, quickly as she soothes him. Then stays with him until he is asleep again, stroking a hand through his hair.

 

As the week comes to a close she can finally take the mittens off him, watching as he is happy to take the bottle and feed himself. Giving her a smile as he does, though he still hates it when she puts the bib on him.

 

It is tough love however, each and everyday there is always a spanking. Reducing the boy to tears, anytime he refuses to eat or take his bottle she is quick to flip him and lay a handful of swats on him.

 

The most punishing one was on the second day when she found him trying to take off his diaper, pulling him over her lap as she spanked him hard. Over the rash that had developed as he cried silently, putting a new thick diaper on him as she gave him some suppositories.

 

Then taking a tube from the cupboard as she force fed him. Putting it down his throat as she gave him a mix of honey and milk to make things move quickly, before leaving him in it for the rest of the day. A necessary step, helping him adjust to his new life and know that he was not allowed to do anything for himself.

 

“Mommy loves you sweetie… But you must listen.” She told him later as she changed him, wiping the tears from his eyes as he looked anywhere but at her.

 

It is when she leaves the house for the first time, needing to get food and more supplies that she senses she is being followed. Ducking into her usual delicatessen as she purchases her wine, using the store to her advantage as whoever would follow her would have to walk in.

 

Sure enough, there is the chime of the bell and she turns with the wine in hand, expecting Mason Verger’s men there or the FBI. The wine bottle she had been holding slips from her grip though as eyes stare into those blue irises.

 

A hand quickly moves as he catches the bottle and lifts it up for Bedelia to take again, focused and intent on what he wants.

 

“Hello Bedelia, if that is your name now days.” Will greets her with an icy stare.

 

“I thought they would have sent someone else.”

 

“No one sent me… Where is he?”

 

“Are you always so direct?” A smirk as she places the bottle into her bag. “Besides, he is not here anymore, left two weeks ago for Palermo again if I read him right.”

 

“He wouldn’t just leave you here…. Alive.”

 

“No… Which is why I forced his hand… Good bye.”

 

Pushing her way past as she leaves him standing in the shop, taking the long way back to the apartment to make sure she was not followed. Once she is home though, she locks the door as she starts to pack.

 

When the knock comes she freezes, walking back out slowly as she looks at the doors.

 

“ _Who is it?”_ She asks in Italian.

 

“ _Excuse me miss, but you lost an earring down stairs.”_ Comes a voice she does not know. A sigh of relief as she walks forward and opens the door and looks at Will with a stranger.

 

Stepping foot into the apartment as he shuts the door and produces the ear ring.

 

“You should be more careful when you try and push past people like that, it was easy to pick and then ask for your name from the butcher… Now where is he, we have something to discuss.”

 

“He… Hannibal is not…. He can’t.”

 

“Can’t or won’t.”

 

“Can’t… I… I think it’s better.” What does she do, Will is here by himself, his hand is in his pocket and she knows he is holding a knife. That he would have no problem in killing her, so she gestures with her hand to where Hannibal is in his room, sleeping most likely still where she had left him.

 

He gives her a quizzical look. “You’re better to show me.”

 

Nodding as she turns and walks, opening the door as she watches Hannibal sleeping. Pacifier forgotten on the pillow as he sucks happily on hi thumb, curled up into a ball.

 

Will freezes in the doorway as she moves forward and brings the duvet over him, tucking him in as she sits on the side of the bed and combs a hand through his hair.

 

Gently stirring as the thumb falls from his mouth and a wide yawn, coming to cuddle into Bedelia as Will watches, mouth falling slightly open.

 

“Someone has come to see you… Do you remember Will?” Bedelia says as she looks at Will then, Hannibal turns and looks at Will for a moment. Staring before he looks at Bedelia and shakes his head, coming closer to her as she wraps an arm around him and coo’s.

 

“What did you do to him?” Will asks, slowly moving forward, unable to tear his gaze away. “Is he-“

 

“He has the mental capacity of a toddler, but he is mute.” Bedelia says coldly. “Come on, let’s get you dressed and you can have some lunch.”

 

Hannibal simply shakes his head and pulls the covers up a little .

 

“Mommy brought truffles.” She says sweetly, watching as the boy smiles around the thumb he just jammed back into his mouth. “Come on, don’t you want to be nice to our guest.”

 

He stands and watches as Hannibal gets out of bed, crawling and having Bedelia dress him. Acting like, a toddler. Slowly following them out to the kitchen where he nearly barks out a laugh when Hannibal sits in front of the TV and watches a children’s program.

 

Instead he comes to kneel next to him, looking at him before he stares down at his own hands. Not knowing what to feel for the man before him, but it is not the Hannibal he knows.

 

“Do you remember me at all?” He asks carefully, not knowing what to expect.

 

Hannibal stares at him for a moment, straight into his eyes and the shakes his head. Hand lifting to his mouth as he sucks on his thumb, Will see’s it and moves back to the bedroom where he takes the pacifier and comes back out.

 

Kneeling again as he gently guides Hannibal’s hand away from his mouth and gives him the pacifier to suck on. “I bet that’s much nicer.” He smiles gently.

 

Hannibal nods as he sucks happily, lips lifting into a smile as he reaches out and touches Will’s face. Fingers brushing over the stubble.

 

“Here we go baby boy. A nice warm bottle.”

 

Bedelia sits on the couch as she pats her lap for Hannibal to sit in, frowning when he doesn’t move or look at her.

 

“Come on sweetie, be a good baby boy for mom-“

 

“Daddy do it?” Hannibal says, looking at Will as the pacifier falls from his lips.

 

Will lifts his eyebrows, Bedelia looks ready to stand up and start screaming. “I’d be happy to.” Will says, holding his hand out for the bottle.

 

She reluctantly hands it over and the boy quickly slots himself into Will’s lap, gazing up with his mouth open.

 

Gently bringing the bottle to his lips, Will watches slightly stunned as the boy sucks. Even his hand coming up to play with the buttons on the front of his shirt, as he continues he watches as his eyes droop. Hannibal falling asleep as he finishes and Will holds him there, gently rocking him as Bedelia watches.

 

“He is coming with me Bedelia.” Will says gently, hand coming up to tuck in a bang of hair.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s an effort to get Hannibal out of Florence, that and keeping Bedelia away. The woman watches, slightly irate at what Will is doing, but he can’t find it in himself to leave the doctor in her company in this condition. He’s already taken the pacifier and other babyish things away from the man to try and help, but he is still so lost and so young.

 

Will never wanted to take his freedom, not like this.

 

The private charter back to America is expensive, paid in cash because he can’t sail with Hannibal the way he is. And he has come to understand after a full day of looking after him just how regressed he is. The worst is when he wakes screaming, his whole body shaking as he tries to calm the man and make sense of the language that passes his lips. Sure it must be Lithuanian, but the rate at which it is spoken with the broken sound of which emanates from Hannibal sometimes he feels glad he doesn’t understand it. But he recognizes the name Mischa, his heart melting a little as he holds Hannibal close and says sweet nothings until he settles.

 

{oOo}

 

Arriving on home soil is rewarding, though he feels exhaustion tugging at him as he lets Hannibal out of the car. Already stirring, eyes slowly focusing as they take in Will, but no spark that there had once been, but something flashes there that he can not quite determine yet.

 

Getting the fully grown man into the house is another struggle, first attempting to make him walk but Hannibal’s legs don’t support him. So, next is carrying him. Back aching as he lifts him and steps forward, weighing him down more as he climbs the stairs and then dumps the man onto the couch. Will sighs as he watches Hannibal pick up his hand and simply stick it in his mouth, seeking out the comfort of his thumb as he looks around the room. His focus going to the empty dog beds as blue eyes follow maroon.

 

“They’ll be back tomorrow… I’m sure you would enjoy the company.” Will says gently, because he is not entirely sure on what to do.

 

Part of him wants to keep Hannibal this way, because he is incapable of hurting anyone again. But he misses the man that had challenged him, the one that stood up and pushed him. So he simply lifts his own hand as he strokes Hannibal’s cheek, looking into his eyes with mixed emotions, remembering how the man had stroked his so similar not that long ago, but Will doesn’t hold a knife in his hand to gut Hannibal. Not when he is this defenseless.

 

{oOo}

 

The first night is awful. He has nothing that suits Hannibal so the best he could do was to try and keep him in his own bed, but the tossing and turning from Hannibal made it hard. Then there was when he needed to be changed.

 

Trying to keep a straight face during that time was, difficult to say the least. Part of Will wondered how Hannibal could murder people and then put up with the smell they would make afterwards from their mess.

 

A sprinkle of powder before he did up the tapes on a fresh diaper and he knew that this had to change before it led to more of this changing. A job to start in the morning as he laid back down and hummed gently while holding Hannibal close, hand carding through his hair as he felt the other drift off into an easier sleep than what he was getting.

 

When the sun started peeking through the curtains he rose, tucking Hannibal in as he left to make breakfast. Aiming for a simple meal before setting it at the table.

 

Normally he would have it on a plate as he sat and read or finished projects, but he wanted to start this morning by trying to get Hannibal to feed himself. Waking the man who yawned and then rolled over and nuzzled into Will’s chest muttering “Daddy” quietly as he tried to fall asleep again.

 

“Come on.” Will spoke gently, a shake on Hannibal’s shoulder to get him to open his eyes as he licked his lips. “Daddy made you breakfast?”

 

The word Daddy coming from his own mouth sounded so strange. It left an awkward taste in his mouth, and while part of him yearned to be called daddy in another way, it certainly wasn’t like this. Thoughts of being a father had crossed his mind months ago with Margot, but they were just that now. Thoughts of another life buried in his mind with Abigail.

 

Watching as Hannibal woke, hand coming up as the thumb went into his mouth and he looked up at Will with puppy dog eyes, Will wasn’t sure what he wanted to do anymore. Stroking a hand through ashen locks as he smiled gently.

 

“Come on, we need to start the day and your breakfast will be getting cold.”

 

With some effort he pulled the man from bed, changing him into some normal clothes before encouraging a few steps downstairs before lifting Hannibal to sit him at the table.

 

Knife and fork set on each side of the plate as Will pulled a seat up next to his former psychiatrist, the one who was still sucking on his thumb and looking dumbfounded at cutlery. He to the cutlery and then cut a small section of scrambled eggs off, checking it wasn’t too hot before lifting it to lips that didn’t open.

 

“Come on.” Will gently pushed, unsure of exactly what to do. “Hannibal, open up. It’s just eggs.”

 

Lips parted and he slipped the food in before he watched it swallowed, the bob of an adam’s apple before a loud cough erupted. Tears coming into Hannibal’s eyes as he coughed again continuously and tried to get away from the table.

 

“No. . . . No!”

 

“Shh!” Will panicked as he came to hold Hannibal’s hands before they slammed on the table. “You have to chew your food.”

 

It felt ironic to explain common manners to a man that had impeccable ones not so long ago, drawing him close as he shooshed him and rocked gently in his seat pulling the man closer.

 

“Do you want me to cut it into smaller pieces?” He asked gently, unsure of many things and how this was even going to work. Listening to some small hiccups as Hannibal shook his head.

 

“Me.”

 

Will froze, wondering for a second before he looked into maroon eyes. “Do you want to try by yourself?”

 

He received a nod and before he could speak Hannibal’s own hand had outstretched to the table and taken a small amount of eggs raising them to his lips.

 

“Don’t forget to chew.” Will spoke before realizing, then picking up the fork and putting on a small amount as he ate them himself to show what he meant.

 

It must have worked, because next thing he knew Hannibal was at least eating on his own and then beaming at him despite crumbs falling down his front. He almost wanted to take a picture to just prove the man was human and could make a mess at times. Instead he just smiled and ate with him, encouraging Hannibal to start using the fork and by the end of the meal at least he had achieved something.

 

{oOo}

 

When the dogs had arrived back, Alana met him out the front. A scowl on her face almost when she saw Will, a piercing gaze in her eye and a question that he had no intention of answering.

 

“They were behaved?” Will asked casually, letting them off the leads and bringing them into the house.

 

“As always. . . . They missed you.” Alana said, unable to take her eyes from him.

 

He met hers, when she had once avoided contact she now actively seeked it, wanting to know the reason why he had returned from Florence empty handed. Well so she thought.

 

“At least someone did. . . . . I’ve got a long day tomorrow, might try and settle them down before I get to writing.”

 

“What did you find in Florence Will?” Alana interjected, coming up to the house and resting her hand on the front door to avoid it being shut and cut off. “We know Hannibal was there, I’m just curious as to why you let him go.”

 

“Who says I let him go?”

 

Her eyes widened a fraction, he knows she is thinking that he had murdered the man but she is also too smart for that. He lets out a sigh. “It’s in the past, I went to find something. I didn’t find what I wanted. . . . And neither will you. If we continue to let it drag out there will be no rest.”

 

“You’re not the only life he destroyed.”

 

“At least we survived. . . Maybe he left us like that for a reason before.”

 

It’s as she is digesting the words that her hand slips, taking the opportunity as he gives and unapologetic ‘bye’ and shuts the door and clicks the lock in place.

 

Waiting until she leaves to go back up to his room to find where he had left Hannibal with a book and pencils, walking over as he finds the man laying on his belly sketching one of the dogs that had wondered in. Eyes gaze over the man’s shoulder to see the almost perfect replica of the dog, smiling to himself at least that some of the old Hannibal is coming back.

 

Kneeling next to him as he watches Hannibal avoid eye contact, his hand is steady as it skims across the paper making small details to finish. “Who is Alana?”

 

It’s almost so innocent, the tone of voice but Will can see past it. Knowing Hannibal hasn’t met his eye because he doesn’t understand everything that is happening around him at this moment.

 

“Do you remember Alana?”

 

Hannibal shrugs, sketching for a few more seconds before he puts the pencil down and looks up. “I know her name.” He says, face scrunching up in concentration. “But I don’t know why. . . . Like you’re Will.”

 

“Do you remember your name?” Will redirects the question, seeing fragments of Hannibal past falling in and how he is emerging.

 

The man nods. “Annibal. That is what I used to be called by my sister. . . . But she’s not here anymore.”

 

His voice cracks slightly on the last, looking down as eyes start to glisten softly. Tears for the sister that was taken from him in what feels like not so long ago.

 

“Well I’m never going to let anything happen to you again.” Will says gently as he pulls Hannibal into his lap and kisses his forehead. “I’m going to protect you. It’s just going to be you and me for a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pretty much pick up anywhere from here, I had no clue on how to finish it. Torn between two scenario's so it's your choice as to let Hannibal stay little or let him grow up. But writer's choice would be grow up, That is what I tried to aim for in the end on a more realistic platform.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, but remember I love you Hannibal and it will get better if you don't fight (which you will.)
> 
> Ideas are more than welcome.
> 
> Please refrain from negative comments, they will be deleted!


End file.
